Mroczny Kosiarz
left |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = NPC |otoczenie = Wszystkie otoczenia |aspiracja = Zależy od otoczenia}} antropomorficzna personifikacja śmierci, pojawia się w czasie śmierci Simów, zabierając ich do zaświatów; pojawia się we wszystkich głównych częściach gry, od The Sims: Światowe Życie włącznie, a także w The Sims Średniowiecze, The Sims Historie i The Sims FreePlay (od jednej z aktualizacji). Opis We wszystkich częściach gry (za wyjątkiem The Sims Średniowiecze Mroczny Kosiarz nosi długą, czarną szatę z kapturem zakrywającym twarz (w dwóch pierwszych częściach i Historiach widać także kości klatki piersiowej), typową dla popularnego opisu śmierci. Jego charakterystycznym atrybutem jest kosa. ''The Sims: Światowe Życie Mroczny Kosiarz po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pierwszym dodatku do ''The Sims, Światowym Życiu. Pojawia się na parceli kiedy umiera Sim, aby zabrać go do innego świata. Kochanek bądź kochanka umierającego mogą poprosić Kosiarza o podarowanie życia, jego odpowiedź jest zależna od jego nastroju: może zignorować prośbę, wskrzesić Sima bądź wskrzesić go jako zombie. Tu też warto wspomnieć, że dzieci nie mogą wykonywać z nim interakcji, jako że nie mogą mieć romansu. Jest 50% szans, że Mroczny się zgodzi i zagra z Simem w kamień, papier i nożyce; jeżeli Sim przegra, jest kolejne 50% na wskrzeszenie umierającego jako zombie. Warto pamiętać, że nawet jeżeli Sim przegra życie drugiej osoby, to ta powróci jako zielonawy duch, strasząc pozostałych i wydając straszne dźwięki. Kościlda jest jego fanką, jeżeli jest poza swoją trumną w czasie obecności Kosiarza to będzie próbowała zdobyć jego autograf. ''The Sims 2 Mroczny Kosiarz pełni swoją funkcję w drugiej części gry. Jego wygląd nieznacznie się zmienił, może być uznany za ''mniej straszny. Tak jak w poprzedniej części, tutaj także można błagać go o życie umierającej osoby (jeżeli nie umiera ze starości); tutaj szansa na sukces jest zależna od relacji proszącego z Simem którego chce uratować (im większa, tym większa szansa); w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej części, tutaj Simowie nie muszą być kochankami, wystarczy że będą się znać. Jeżeli Sim umierający ze starości posiada co najmniej Złotą Aspirację, to Kosiarz da mu nieskończony urlop na Hawajach, pojawiając się w naszyjniku z kwiatów i towarzystwie tancerek hula. W dodatku ''Na studiach'' dla Simów z wysokimi osiągnięciami w karierze paranormalnej dostępny staje się Wskrzeszeniomat - telefon do Śmierci. Za odpowiednią opłatą, Sim może wskrzesić zmarłego. W zależności od kwoty transakcja nie zostanie dokonana, zmarły powróci jako zombie lub jako normalny Sim (kwota średniowysoka dla przykładu przywraca Sima "zdrowego", ale bez umiejętności). 10 000 Simoleonów to maksymalny koszt, przy takim wydatku Sim powróci bez skazy. Romans z Oliwką Widmo Ze wspomnień Oliwki Widmo wynika, że miała romans (dokładniej mówiąc bara-bara) z Mrocznym Kosiarzem, z którego narodził się syn. Sim ten w młodości trafił do rodziny zastępczej, która nazwała go Nerwowym Obiektem (Eksperymentów) (ang. Nervous Subject), w polskiej wersji gry nazywany jest Nerwusem Jakimś. Najprostszym dowodem na pokrewieństwo jego i Oliwki jest sprawdzenie jego drzewa genealogicznego (bądź paska związków), a także to, że zazwyczaj tylko Nerwus otrzymuje spadek po Oliwce (czasem wymieniana jest też jej siostrzenica, Ofelia). Bywa nazywany też Ponurym Żniwiarzem (w Pragnieniach i obawach) i Kostuchą (we wspomnieniach). Dodawanie do rodziny Można go na chwilę dodać do rodziny; zniknie, ale pozostanie na obrazku ładowania: # Należy wpisać kod boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true; # Kliknąć na Sima z wciśniętym Shiftem; # Wybrać na Simie opcję: Spawn.../Tombstone of L and D.../Add neighbor to family.../Mroczny Kosiarz (po chwili zniknie). Na przypomnienie, wiele postaci NPC (tych specjalnych, jak np. Terapeuta) ma dla odróżnienia spację na końcu. Uwaga: dodawanie Kosiarza do rodziny nie jest zalecane, gdyż może spowodować uszkodzenie otoczenia. ''The Sims Średniowiecze Wygląd Mrocznego Kosiarza różni się od poprzedniej części, przypomina nieco anioła śmierci. Jego peleryna jest czerwona, posiada także czarne skrzydła. Aby go zobaczyć, najprościej jest nakazać wrzucić któregoś z poddanych do padołu oraz obserwować miejsce. W przeciwieństwie do innych części, ceremonia śmierci Sima przebiega znacznie krócej, a w jej trakcje ciało sima i Kosiarz po prostu "wsiąkają" w ziemię. W tej wersji gry nie da się prosić Kosiarza o pozostawienie Sima żywym. The Sims Historie Mroczny Kosiarz w grach z tej serii wygląda i zachowuje się tak samo jak w ''The Sims 2. ''The Sims 3 Analogicznie do poprzedniej sytuacji, Mroczny Kosiarz wygląda tu mniej strasznie niż w poprzedniej części - na przykład zniknęły kości z jego klatki piersiowej. W tej części gry można nawiązać z nim więcej interakcji; przed aktualizacją można było wziąć z nim ślub i mieć dzieci, obecnie jedyne romantyczne interakcje, które są z nim możliwe, to flirty. Po wzięciu ślubu stawał się grywalny, ale często tracił strój. Jeśli Sim nie umiera ze starości, można grać z Kosiarzem w szachy o jego życie. Tutaj szansa na powodzenie zależy od umiejętności logiki Sima i jego relacji z umierającym. Umie grać na gitarze i kontrabasie. Są jego dwie wersje: jeden jest dorosłym, drugi młodym dorosłym. Pomimo różnych cech zachowują się podobnie. Ciekawostki [[Plik:Grim Reaper (The Sims Medieval) (Zoomed).jpg|thumb|300px|Mroczny Kosiarz w ''Średniowieczu]] * Czasami Mroczny Kosiarz okazuje się być płci żeńskiej (gdy nie ma stroju lub idzie do publicznej łazienki dla kobiet). * Kiedy przyjdzie po Sima można go usunąć kodem moveobjects, wtedy nie będzie nagrobka zmarłego. * Mroczny Kosiarz może umrzeć ze starości przez postarzanie kodem TestingCheatsEnabled true. Potem nie przychodzi już po Simów, ale to nie znaczy, że żyją wiecznie. Po prostu będą czekali "wieki", aż po nich przyjdzie. * Gdy umrą wszyscy Simowie, Mroczny Kosiarz będzie odpoczywał - usiądzie, będzie oglądał telewizję, czasem nawet korzystał z toalety itp. * Mroczny Kosiarz nie może spłonąć w pożarze, ale wystawiony na działanie ognia straci swój ubiór i będzie wyglądać jak normalny Sim, tylko że pokryty sadzą. * Gdy umrą wszyscy Simowie zamieszkujący daną parcelę, ale przebywał na niej będzie jeden lub więcej Simów (np. goście), to Kosiarz często ogląda z nimi telewizję i rozmawia. Simowie ci nie będą mieli jednak wspomnienia o poznaniu Kosiarza, ani nie będzie on figurował w ich związkach. * Gdy dodamy Mrocznego Kosiarza do rodziny i zajrzymy w jego pasek związków, przekonamy się, iż zna on wszystkich Simów z danego otoczenia. Za to żaden z tych simów nie ma w związkach Kostuchy. ''The Sims'' *Mroczny Kosiarz jest nazywany po prostu Kostuchą. Ponadto, tylko w tej części gry widać jego głowę. ''The Sims 2'' * Nie posiada stałej aspiracji: w każdym otoczeniu ma inną, ponadto po dodaniu do rodziny będzie się ona zmieniać. * Po śmierci wszystkich Simów pojawia się Finał, z którego można wyczytać następujące informacje: ** Marzenie: Spotkanie się z trzema nieznajomymi, którzy okazaliby się Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy. ** Ulubiony zespół: Styx. Zespół ten istnieje naprawdę, gra rock progresywny a jego nazwa jest zapożyczona z nazwy rzeki w Hadesie w mitologii greckiej. ** Znak zodiaku: Byk. Technicznie nie jest to prawda, po dodaniu do gry można zobaczyć, że jest to Rak. * Przy powyższych informacjach używa się zaimka kobiecego, ze względu na określenie go jako Śmierć. Jednak w wersji angielskiej używany jest zaimek męski, he. * Mroczny Kosiarz chcąc zabrać Sima z tego świata dzwoni do kogoś z różowej lub niebieskiej komórki. Co ciekawsze, telefonów komórkowych nie ma w podstawowej wersji gry. * Po wpisaniu kodu ''boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true'' można znaleźć jego ubiór w trybie tworzenia rodziny. * Przy użyciu narzędzia Tom's Clothing Center ma kobiecą sylwetkę, ale nie ma twarzy. * Pomimo wykonywanego zawodu ma dobre serce: jeżeli Sim zadzwoni do niego prosząc o wskrzeszenie dziecka, to Kosiarz przywróci je w dobrym stanie niezależnie od podanej kwoty. * Jeśli Sim będzie do niego wydzwaniał oferując bardzo niskie kwoty, Mroczny zagrozi, że następnym razem przyjdzie po dzwoniącego - jednak nie spełnia nigdy tej groźby. * Simowie, którzy zmarli mając gorszy wskaźnik aspiracji, otrzymują większy bonus znajomości dla Sima po udanym wskrzeszeniu, podczas gdy Simowie o aspiracji platynowej, którzy zmarli przez starość otrzymują go bardzo niewiele (aplikuje się tylko do Sima, który został wskrzeszony). * Mroczny Kosiarz przychodzi także po psy i koty - kiedy nadejdzie ich czas, rzuci im smakołyk "do nieba", otwierając swoisty portal; zwierzę skoczy za smakołykiem, umierając. * W dodatku ''Osiedlowe życie'''' Sim będący dobrą Czarownicą ma możliwość rzucenia uroku Expello Mortis, który ratuje umierającego Sima. ''The Sims 3 right|250px|thumb|Kosiarz pod wodą, z trójzębem * Na cmentarzu w niemal każdym otoczeniu stoi pomnik Mrocznego Kosiarza. * Jeśli Sim ma cechę Pechowiec, to gdy umiera, pojawia się wiadomość od Śmierci. Mówi, że chce jeszcze popatrzeć, jak przytrafiają mu się jakieś wypadki, i nie zabiera Sima do świata umarłych. * Gdy Sim ma Kwiat Śmierci w wyposażeniu, umierając daje go Mrocznemu Kosiarzowi. Ten się cieszy i pozwala mu żyć.thumb|250px|Mroczny Kosiarz przytula umierającego psa * Jeżeli zostaną urządzone Śmierci urodziny, będzie widoczne jej "prawdziwe" ciało - takie jak to zwykłego Sima, z tym że całe czarne. * Jeżeli na parceli wybuchnie pożar, a Mroczny Krosiarz przyjdzie po Sima z innego powodu i w rodzinie będą jeszcze żywi Simowie, to pojawi się komunikat od Śmierci: "Och, pożar! Wezmę kanapkę i wrócę nieco później. Nie cierpię pracować z pustym żołądkiem". * Bywa, że Mroczny Kosiarz po zabraniu Sima nie wróci w zaświaty, tylko zajmie się swoimi sprawami. Może np. umyć talerze (jeżeli na parceli jest więcej talerzy, złoży je w "stosik" i zostawi na np. stole czy blacie). * W Store można kupić jego dwór. * Będzie się bawił z umierającym psem lub kotem. * Po śmierci konia, Mroczny Kosiarz przyjdzie i odjedzie na nim w zaświaty. * Wampiry mogą czytać w jego myślach. * Można ulepić bałwana w jego kształcie. * Gdy Sim umrze pod wodą, Mroczny Kosiarz będzie mieć trójząb zamiast kosy. ''The Sims 4'' * Kiedy się spyta Mrocznego Kosiarza, czy jest w związku, pojawi się komunikat: "Siły zła nie mają czasu na romansowanie. Co to za pytanie?" * Zapytany o zawód może odpowiedzieć np. "Już niedługo się dowiesz."; "Czy możesz mi wskazać drogę do najbliższego spożywczaka? Jeszcze nie jadłem obiadu.";"Nigdy nie pytaj mnie o marchewki. Nie cierpię marchewek" '' albo "''Mam strasznie kiepskie zdjęcie na plakietce pracowniczej. Muszę sobie zrobić nowe." Po tym, po najechaniu na jego portret jako jego kariera wyświetli się "Żniwiarz dusz". Pracuje on od poniedziałku do niedzieli, od 09 do 09 (24/7). * Jest dostępny jego strój. Gdy Sim go będzie mieć, podczas ruchu będzie słychać dźwięk, który wydaje Mroczny Kosiarz. ''The Sims Średniowiecze'' * Czarodziej, Kapłan i Kowal mogą zrobić "Strój Mrocznego Kosiarza". Galeria MrocznyKosiarzŚŻ.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz w The Sims Światowe Życie 235px-Grimthumb.jpg|Render Kostuchy z The Sims 2 snapshot_5c26d637_fc383013.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz z The Sims 2 Finał.jpg|Finał w The Sims 2 Sims3Śmierć.png 640px-ReaperChess.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz gra w szachy z Simem mrocznastatua.jpg|Posąg Mrocznego Kosiarza w The Sims 3 MrocznyKosiarzŚredniowiecze.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz w The Sims Średniowiecze 421733383.jpg Mroczny_kosiaz_TS4.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz w The Sims 4 MiejskieŻycie_KosiarzNaFestiwalu.png __ZESPISEM__ en:Grim Reaper fr:Grande Faucheuse es:La Parca no:Mannen med ljåen pt-br:Dona Morte ru:Костлявая Смерть nl:Magere Hein Kategoria:Simowie NPC Kategoria:Simowie - mężczyźni Kategoria:Simowie o nieznanej tożsamości Kategoria:Simowie występujący w pierwszej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w drugiej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w trzeciej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w czwartej części gry Kategoria:Simowie spod znaku Byka Kategoria:Młodzi dorośli Kategoria:Śmierć Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 4